


What If?

by Yournonbinarypal



Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yournonbinarypal/pseuds/Yournonbinarypal
Summary: What if Rudolph chose his family over Tony? What if they found another way to defeat Rookery and the friendship between Rudolph and Tony broke off and they lost touch? And what if they don't meet again until they turn 16(and yes Rudolph will age to be 16 as well).
Relationships: Anton Bohnsack/Rüdiger von Schlotterstein
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Note: Mind you all I don't remember this scene word for word. Sorry. Just ignore it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You will either have to choose him.. Or us." Fredrick spoke as he stared down to his son and the mortal in front of him with a glare, his red eyes filled with judgement. Rudolph had a facial expression that shown that he was under extreme pressure having to choose someone over his family. 

The young vampire let out a small sigh before looking over to Tony, staring into his blue diamond like eyes. "I'm sorry.. Tony. But.. I have to choose my family. I'm so sorry.." He spoke before flying up and moving to stand next to his father who now stood there proudly. "Now. Leavr us you mortal! Now!" He spoke with a growl, spooking the small boy making him run towards the exit of the crypt, tears in his eyes, trying not to start sobbing.

He took around an hour to arrive back to the Bed and Breakfast, seeing his parents awake and looking for him with worried looks upon their faces. He had hugged his parents tightly, sobbing his eyes out. His parents looked down at him, relieved that he was safe but frowning as they were confused on why he was crying. 

Not even a week their tour was over and they were on their plane ride home to San Diego, California. Tony was still incredibly upset, curled up upon his bed, trying to think of what had just happened that previous week.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(This part takes place when they are both 16)

It has been officially three years since he and his family had come back from Germany and they already had to go back but this time for a family trip. They were on their way on the car to the Bed and Breakfast already in the car, him staring out of the window of the car, his head phones in his ears as he listened to music. He had gotten over his obsession with vampires and even forgotten about Rudolph yet no the Bed and Breakfast and the fun parts about being at Germany when 13. 

Once they arrived to the hotel and they went into the entrance to hear a lot more people talking than last time at the place. Tony was confused but said nothing about it as he was shown to his room by the old lady to his room to be informed that some noisy "people" would be roomed next to him but he didn't mind it much and informed her that it was fine. She just continued to comment on how much he had grown. His hair had been in a much different style, he had glasses and wore a different style on clothing which what he was wearing at the moment was a nasa shirt, black ripped jeans and a black color on; him having started to wear them a year ago. He entered the room and seen a girl and boy who had oddly colored skin which he didn't mind as he assumed that they were cosplaying. The girl had waist length black hair with red tips, a red shirt and black skirt. The boy had spiked black hair, a black shirt, leather jacket, jeans and boots. 

He was confused on why there were two people in his room when he was informed he would only have one room mate. "Hello." He spoke to see them both stare at him with their ruby eyes; the girl having wide shaped ones, and the boy having intimidating looking shaped eyes. But then suddenly those intimidating eyes shown shock. "Tony?!" He exclaimed, floating up. That left him to gasp out and pass out from not being able to process how he floated.


	2. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much this is where Tony is informed about who they are. Enjoy.

It took about a day until the blonde woke up from being unconscious, he blinked, his blue eyes scanning where he was resided. It was the room he was going to stay at in the bed and breakfast. He didn't see any vampires so, he assumed that he was safe for now, though when the door slammed open he had seen the exact same pair of vampires in front of him. He let out a small gasp as he stood up, walking away from them, keeping his back away from the vampires. "St-Stay away from me! You vicious creatures!" He exclaimed, trying to sound intimidating which really didn't work at all, as.. he was the exact opposite of intimidating. The two vampires looked to each other, sharing the exact same expression which was worry. They looked back at the human, the male one floating up and towards him slowly, holding his hands up to show he didn't mean any harm to him. 

"Well.. I now know humans don't have as much as a good memory as us vampires. Anyways, Tony, its me, Rudolph. Please tell me you remember.." He spoke, worry showing in the red rubies of his eyes. That left the mortal to try and think of anyone named Rudolph he may know.. but then it hit him. How could he be that dumb? It was his child hood crush and his sister right in front of him. He let tears fill his eyes as he looked up at the vampire and ran towards him, flinging his arms around him. "Oh God! Rudy, how could I have forgotten about you?!" He exclaimed, the vampire was in shock until he slowly snaked his arms around the male's waist. "Shh.. It's fine. Don't worry about it Tony.. I understand how you were able to forget.." The male reassured the smaller male in his arms, squeezing him tightly. "Oh? So, I am just not going to get a hello hug as well?" Anna spoke, sounding offended but in a very playful and sarcastic way. That left them three to break out laughing together.

Tony pulled from Rudolph's grasp, the male obviously hesitating to let him go but knew he didn't need to worry about losing him to his sister again for.. reasons. The blonde male wrapped his arms around the female vampire who seemed to have grown about an inch or two above him(I like the idea of her being taller than him as in the live action she is taller :) ). "Wow, you haven't gotten taller since I have seen you last." He said as he looked up at her, their eyes meeting. "Well, there is a lot of things that changed about and me Rudolph since we last seen each other. I mean, I have a girlfriend, and Rudolph has something that.. I'll let him tell you on his own." She said with a small laugh, patting his head softly. "Ah. I didn't know you liked girls! Are you Lesbian, Bisexual, Pansexual or-" He started off until the female cut him off. "I am pansexual myself. I honestly don't care what is in people's pants as long as they are nice I am fine with it." She said. "Oh nice! I am bisexual myself so, it's good to know that vampires aren't homophobic!" He said until Rudolph decided to intervene with their interaction.

"Well, just like you humans not all of us are but there is the small majority of them but luckily there are none in my close family." He said as he chuckled a small bit. "Anyways, since I know you are not homophobic yourself I might as well inform you that I am gay." The male vampire spoke with a wide grin, his pointy teeth shimmering in the light of the room. 

For the rest of the day they just spoke.

(Sorry it is shorter but.. I needed to put something out there!)


End file.
